Aiden Chamberlain (DLD)
Appears in Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall. This article concerns the Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Downfall version of Phoebe Blackheart; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. ---- Aiden Thomas Chamberlain (b. 31st May, 1980) was a Pureblood wizard. Born to Lucius Malfoy and Serefina Blackheart, and half-brother of Draco Malfoy and Phoebe Blackheart. Biography Aiden Thomas Chamberlain is the older half-brother of Draco Malfoy and Phoebe Blackheart, the son of Serefina Blackheart and Lucius Malfoy, the grandson of Elena and Jacob Blackheart and the current fiance of Sarah Prentiss. Charming and devilishly handsome, Aiden was renamed Chamberlain when he was sent to live with his godfather, Thomas Chamberlain after he was born. He lived in Salem, Massachusetts until he was fifteen-years-old before moving back to his rightful home at Blackheart Manor in Portugal. When he was fourteen-years-old, Aiden attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the Triwizard Tournament where he was reunited with his half-siblings, Draco Malfoy and Phoebe Blackheart (although neither of them knew it). Aiden is a member of the Chamberlain, Blackheart and Malfoy families. Aiden is skilled in controlling the elements of Earth and Fire. Physical Appearance Aiden was a slender but muscular boy with sleek blonde hair, stormy grey eyes; which turned cobalt blue whenever he was using his elemental powers and a tanned complexion. Personality and Traits Aiden is a loner, very much like Phoebe was before coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aiden doesn't care about what anyone thinks of him. The first person he is shown to care deeply about is his half-sister Phoebe, even to the extent of putting his own life in danger of being captured by Death Eaters and going to search the Department of Mysteries for her in their fifth year. Possessions Will Be Added in Time Magical Abilities and Skills *'Magical Mastery:' Aiden was a powerful wiccan wizard as well an four-core elemental and wand carrier. He was considered to be a powerful wizard, but came in second to his elemental half-sister Phoebe Blackheart. *'Dueling:' Aiden was an exceptionally skillful duelist. *'Occlumency and Legilimency:' Aiden was accomplished in both Occlumency and Legilimency. However, some people, like, Phoebe, Dumbledore, Snape, Serefina, Thomas and other Professors, proved to be excellent Occlumens capable of effectively hiding their thoughts from him. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Aiden could produce magic without the use of a wand and was highly skilled at non-verbal magic. *'Elemental Magic:' Aiden had control over all four elements. His strongest was that of Earth and Fire, while he needed to be connected to his elemental half-sister, Phoebe, to control Water and Air without injuring himself. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Aiden showed that he was capable of controlling Water and Air alone without sustaining injury or losing energy (this was probably due to extensive training during the year he spent in hiding). *'Earth Magic:' Aiden's weapon of choice, in any battle, appeared to be Earth. His connection to his elemental control over earth was stronger than any other forms of elemental magic or normal magic because it was the power he was born with. This makes his connection to Helga Hufflepuff and the Nymph guardians even stronger. *'Multilingualist:' Aiden could speak Portuguese and English. *'Transfiguration:' Aiden has a high level of skill in Transfiguration. He is able to transform into his animagus form, and has been able to do so since he was five years old. *'Apparition:' Aiden could transport himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision. *'Charms:' Aiden was known to be a master at Charms. He was able to cast a corporeal Patronus from the age of eight (in the form of a Dragon) and create new parameters for said charm, allowing it to be used as a form of communication (with the caster speaking with their own voice through the Patronus). He is also capable of performing the extremely complex Fidelius Charm. Career accomplishments After Hogwarts, Aiden returned to Salem and took a job as a teacher at the Salem Institute for Magic. Relationships Will Be Added in Time Category:The Dark Lord's Downfall Category Page